deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Savage Samurai/The Rules of DEATH BATTLE Trivia
Ben states that a big inspiration for the show was Deadliest Warrior and Ben initially used Deadliest Warrivr for comparison's sake but decided against using it as a format for the rules because in that show every combatant is bound by the same laws of physics and traits which is a luxury death battle doesn't have (4:20). Essentially Ben didn't want so many rules that it limited a particular character if they were not bound by those rules. *The rules of death battle are as follows: *#Every episode MUST end in a death (5:20). This rule is the only constant rule throughout death battle's history. *#Combatants must possess no prior knowledge of each other unless specified by canon or otherwise. This rule was more of the mentality Ben and Chad had when starting death battle but it wasn't made an official rule until later. Ben states that this was the first rule added onto death battle's list of rules; around episode 7. Deadpool VS Pinkie Pie is a great example of this. *#All assumptions about a character must be avoided (6:35). This is effectively an add-on to rule 2. For example Batman could feasibly defeat any of his opponents if given prep time but that is making an assumption based on his character instead of analyzing him as a combatant. This rule was effectively set in stone around Batman VS Spiderman. *#To ensure a fair fight, all moral restraints from killing are ignored. All other traits are considered (7:50). This rule is effectively an add-on to rule 1 and it allows death battle to use pacifists while still considering their personality as combatants. *#A character's maximum potential is examined unless otherwise specified. Factors unrelated to characters cannot end the battle (9:00). This rule was not in seasons 1 and 2.This was added when death battle started analyzing characters who got old but still had plenty of interesting feats of intelligence yet when they are pitted in battle death battle uses them at their prime physical condition. This allows death battle to use characters at their peak condition (both physically and mentally). *#All official material related to a character is applied unless found contradictory to riginal surooce material. The reason this is, is because death battle targets a much broader audience than any one community so when a viewer sees a character in death battle they are able to recognise that character. For example, using Wolverine without showing any of the Hugh Jackman movies. However, death battle generally sticks to one canon as a primary source and other canons are used as supporting evidence. *#Each episode is its own entity (21:20). For example, doing Batman Beyond VS Spiderman 2099 is not handled in the same manner as Batman VS Spiderman. Each episode is started from scratch. *#No outside help is not a rule. Characters are analysed to their maximum potential but factors unrelated to the battle will not be taken into account. For example, Iron Man gets JARVIS but that doesn't mean he can call on the Avengers to help him. *out of every sprite used in death battle, Ben hates the Kratos sprite the most (15:20). Category:Blog posts